Inazuma Eleven Metamorphosis
by Millenia Of The Flames
Summary: 10 years after the GO generation got a team formed excisting of teens all over the globe. With the Fluffs and their strange coach they must play the new soccerstyle. But how? They even never had played normal soccer before! [OC Submission OPEN] "Life goes about taking chances"


**All rights of the characters and Inazuma Eleven (GO/GO CS/GO G) go to Level-5**

**Rights of Inazuma Eleven Metamorphosis go to Millenia Of The Flames**

**Inazuma Eleven Metamorphosis takes place 10 years after Inazuma Eleven GO (NO Galaxy)**

* * *

As a yawn escaped the female's mouth, the silence in the hall broke.

The light blue walls seemed almost white in the dimmed lights from the small lamps in the ceiling. The drinksmachine made soft noises.

The female was not old, in fact was she 15 years.

It had been a hard day and so it had taken longer until she could take a shower. Making her being the last one up - except for the guards.

The hall was pretty long, so her footsteps echoed through it. Making it sound like a group of people marched through it.

Finally, she came at her room. She opened the cobalt blue door and entered the dark room. When she clicked on the lights, she eyed the familiar furniture and dark-colored walls.

The walls were grey with dark red apples painted on it. A diploma of the other school she had gone to hung at the left side with another pair of paintings she had bought to brighten up the naked wall.

She walked to her soft, smooth, milk-white bed and sat down on it.

Her room was not that small, but compared to the building, it was nothing.

Just like the others was her room like she wanted it to look like. Everything styled in her way. Nothing irritated her or whatever.

"Well, better take some rest. Tomorrow will be a though day again."

She dressed herself in her black shirt and dark grey pants, threw the towel on the ground and slide in bed while wrapping the warm blanket around her body.

Who would have thought her live would change that drastic as it would?

* * *

**"Inazuma Eleven Metamorphosis"**

_Idea by 'Millenia Of The Flames'_

_Written by 'Millenia Of The Flames'_

_Title Cover by 'Chaoz Fantasy'_

* * *

RIIIINNNGGGGGGG!

She groaned, her hand searching for the alarm on her nightstand.

As the sound kept on going and becoming harder, she opened her eyelids. Her purple orbs slide over the books and clothes, finally landing on the alarm.

A somewhat certain person kept it in her hands, grinning wide.

"Good morning Nano-chan!" she yelled.

Nano Fuu, yep, that was her. Her friend who didn't even bother to turn the alarm off was Nariko Atsuki, Japan's number one in athletics.

Nano had always looked up to her, thought the girl was 153 cm and she 160 cm tall...

The girl finally got enough of the sound and turned the alarm off. She threw the thing to the other side of the room, glancing at Nano as said girl's purple orbs widened.

"You idiot! How am I supposed to wake up on time now!?" she shouted.

Nariko chuckled. "I'll wake you up - as always."

The girl stretched and waved at the taller one. "See ya later. You got an hour before breakfast."

Nano sighed as the door closed and stood up, stretching first before moving over to her closet. She opened the slide door roughly, revealing various clothes.

Her eyes looked through them and she found some nice clothes already quickly.

She took the towel from the ground and threw it in the laundry basket. Then she dressed herself out of her pajama and pulled on the clothes for today.

It existed out of simple black trunks and a very light blue sweater with darker blue pockets and capuchon. She took a pair of dark blue All Stars for under it.

"Eh... my hair."

She moved over to her private bathroom - which rarely had no douche or bath - and brushed her teeth. Her eyes fell on her cobalt blue hair. It reached to her shoulders, but was silky, curly and thick.

Her eye twitched at seeing how femine it was. She took the dark red hairbrush from the sink and brushed it, took some hairspray - and a lil' bit of gel - so her hair would be in the usual state.

Proud, Nano watched her thick locks. Her hair was now spiky and boyish again.

Indeed, Nano Fuu was a tomboy.

No one bothered, the one stealing the eyes here was Nariko. She was kind, hyper and positive. She always helped others, other than her since she never helped anyone.

Also, she was no match to Nariko's speed. The girl had won the National athletics last year - and the two years before since she had started participating.

A loud, deep breath left her throat and stroke her lips.

"I'll never get a boyfriend..."

...

Meanwhile, most others had already moved themselves to the diningroom for breakfast. The blonde with her sparkly green eyes was one of them.

"I hope we get mochi~!" Nariko cheered.

The girl on the other side of the same table looked up from her book about astronomy and rose her eyebrow. "Seeing we did eat that yesterday, there's just a change of 12, 5% that we'll eat it again. I think today we will get something like rice balls. The change of that is 77, 89%."

Nariko stared at the smart one and banged her head against the wooden table.

"Unfear~" she cried.

The girl with short brown hair stared some more at the pathetic view and then continued reading her book like nothing had ever happened.

Just then Nano entered the room, making the tearful green eyes of Nariko stop and sparkle in exchange. "Nano! Here!" she called out.

The tomboy grinned and skipped to the three on the table.

"Yo, Nariko. Good morning, Yukio. Yamani." Nano sat down next to the blonde and grabbed one of the drinks from table. Today was some strawberry milk.

She glanced at Yukio Sanada, the smartest kid from everyone here. She has the highest IQ ever and even looked pretty good with her nerdy glasses.

She has short, straight brown hair with bangs at the side of her head which reached her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes did sparkle thanks to her glasses.

Yamani Sanue on the other hand was just the average teenage girl with short, smooth green hair which half of was styled into a ponytail and complimented with a pair of honey-golden eyes. She has a kinda "punk" like way of dressing, and usually wears X-shaped clips - just like today.

Nano liked her the best, she was the youngest of them but knew how another person felt like no other.

"So, what's for breakfast?" she asked, glancing at the nerd.

Yukio sighed. "Ask the canteen woman for once, baka. Thought the change is high we get rice balls."

Nano pouted. "Mou. I don't want rice balls."

Minutes after, the canteen woman called out to them, signalling breakfast was ready. And indeed, it were rice balls.

"Why must Yukio have it always at the right end?" Nariko groaned.

Yamani shrugged as she held her plate up for the rice balls. "She's incredibly smart. Unlike you guys, she actually studies for stuff."

Nariko puffed. "I don't need to study! Those grades are nonsense!"

The purple-eyed tomboy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Yamani and Yukio both walked in silence next to each other. Both for different reasons.

Yukio was still reading the thick astronomy book and Yamani just didn't feel like talking, especially not since disturbing Yukio while reading was not a good idea.

When they came at the split from the path, from which the left just went further on the campus and the right went into a forest.

No one actually ever went that way, especially not since the path got blockedby a massive, high fence.

The girl with her green hair tilted her head to the side. 'Why was that there actually?'

Yukio had walked further, stopped when she noticed her friend's presence was gone and turned to the girl who stared at the forest with a focused look.

"Oi, Sanue-kun. Come on, we have no time to look at trees."

Yamani blinked and glanced at the brown-haired girl. "Uh? Oh, hehe. Gomen."

Yukio waited for the girl to catch up and pulled the book in her bag. "Why were you staring at the forest anyway. It have always been there."

"I know. I was just wondering why the fence stood there," Yamani spoke.

Yukio blinked and turned to look at the fence in front of the forest. "Maybe you must start reading yourself if you don't even know that..."

Yamani pouted at that. "How mean!"

The nerdy girl pulled her glasses up. "But it's the truth."

* * *

Soooo bored.

That was the only thing she could think about.

Not only that, she also was extremely tired.

Nano groaned and leaned her head against the pillow on the couch. "So tired. I need to sleep..."

It was not possible thought. She had to make two appointments, needed to get a book for study that was early tomorrow and there was this paper from geographic she couldn't find...

"Maybe I should go on the laptop for a while... I deserved it," she yawned.

The blue-haired girl stood up from the couch and went to get the laptop on the other side of her room. She walked with it to the cough and sat down on it - turning it on.

She pressed the password from the system in and logged into the device. Clicking on the internet symbol immediately - like always.

Nano just randomly typed things in the searcher of Google and scrolled down the pages.

Then she found an interesting, yet strange site.

Her eyebrow raised and she clicked on it. As she read it, stuff popped up.

Filling things in and except stuff from which she has no idea of from what it was or ment.

'Permission for portal?'

Nano blinked rapidly. "Portal? What is this? Some stupid click-read-and-go game...?"

Sighing she decided to just accept it.

'Acceptance clarified. Have fun!'

The blue-haired girl opened her mouth in a small 'o' and narrowed her blue eyes. "What the-?"

A buzzing sound was heard and an aqua green portal appeared and something came out of it before the port closed again.

'Fluff arrived. Thanks for assistance'

* * *

'Portals Opened..'

The man smirked and folded his hands.

His silver orbs shone and fixed on the multiple screens which played live recordings of different places and persons. Teenagers in fact.

He looked through the list of names and his smirk widened.

"Nano Fuu. Check."

He sniffled and leaned back in his chair.

"Ten to go..."

* * *

**Lolz. I wrote this somewhere in 2008 or something. Well, hope it's a bit good.**

**Submission is below ;) Don't be afraid to flame on this old piece of writing - thought I rewrote things...**

**R&R please and see you later!**

**- OC Submission -**

**Name**: (last, first)

**Age**: (12-15)

**Gender**: (Males too!)

**Personality**: (NO double-up, yandere/yangire or 3 words. Full sentences)

**Appearance**: (hair, eyes, skin, build, height - in cm)

**Clothes**: (casual, PJs, in town)

**Likes**:

**Dislikes**:

**Family**: (Parents, siblings, cousins... NO IE cast as parents. May be uncle or relative)

**Friends**: (Difficult to say now, so you may just fill in the type of people)

**Rivals**/**Enemies**: (same as above)

**Country**:

**School**: (Outside of Japan or same as Nano and such are available too)

**Special** **Talent**: (athletics, piano, art, violin, mathematics, etc)

**Position**: (NEEDED: 2 GK, 3 DF, 4 MF, 2 FW)

**Hissatsus**: (Max 4 + 2 copied of other players)

**Metamorphosis**: (New version of OC. Other hair, eyes and special clothing. Kinda Mixi Max but then other version of OC instead of merging with other character. Details.)

**Meta Shot**: (special hissatsu technique while transformed. Similair to those magical power techniques from magical girls)

~ Fluff Info ~

**Name**: (Something like Sye or Tsune. THOSE NAMES ARE NOT AVAILABLE BTW)

**Color**: (eyes and fur)

**Personality**: (can be opposite or similar of OC's)


End file.
